Stay With Me
by rausllyr5xo
Summary: Holding her tiny hand in his big one walking down the side road, it felt familiar, right, comfortable. It was a weird feeling for him to be experiencing but he was. A flash of familiarity fluttered into his brain for a second before disappearing as fast as it came... (*I own nothing* T just in case. Can be lower.)
1. Chapter 1

**Stay With Me**

Chapter One

"Why are we doing this again?" he complained for the millionth time in the last hour. That caused him to get an eye roll from his uncle.

"Just go with it alright?!" his uncle, Mark, barked in annoyance. "No more complaints,"

"Fine," he muttered.

He couldn't understand why out of all people, like his cousins, could've helped his uncle with his plan instead of dragging him into this disastrous mess. Apparently they made the excuse of having "plans" today and had to decline the offer. With a silent groan, he continue to follow his uncle's instructions. He helped the stage crews set up the platform for the stage and turned his guitar making sure it sounds elegant. He started to play a couple songs as people in the city started to crowd the stage.

While he was in the middle of playing "Better than this", there was a loud noise of broken glass from the nearby jewelry store where his uncle was suppose to steal the jewelry for money at. The music had stopped playing and the microphones started to squeak as everyone's eyes followed the terrifying sound in alert. Some of his uncle's crews started to run away trying to avoid being caught while his uncle stumbled out of the jewelry store giving a glare at his crew who ruined the plan before sending daggers his way. His gaze sent chills down his spine as he dropped his guitar on the stage floor and took of on a spirit with his uncle not far behind.

"Get back here!" Mark growled in rage.

He didn't slow down his pace nor even care to listen to his uncle's demands even if his father was going to kill him for doing so. Nevertheless he didn't even acknowledge a girl in front of his path either until the impact came and he was a few inches from her face as he held her close to him stumbling for balance.

"Moon!" his uncle shouted causing him to keel to the ground with the girl.

He jolts back up on his feet with his hand grasps gently but a bit firmly on the girl's wrist and started to take off on a run again with the girl stumbling beside hm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay With Me<strong>

Chapter Two

She strolled down the isolated white fluff covered road humming an unfamiliar tune. Breathing in the fresh yet freezing cold air, she glanced around the whole city admiring all it's beauty. Never once she got old of the views she kept seeing over and over again for the past year and a half. Everything was silent but peaceful as she continued swaggering the empty street turning the corner. She caught a glimpse of a poster of a famous rock star every girl swoon over and with a roll of her eyes she ignored it paying attention to her path.

She quickly got out her phone and wrote the lyrics that was floating in her head at the moment and hummed the melody she thought would fit the song perfectly. Being so concentrated into her writing and not focused on the road she wasn't aware of a blonde haired cutie dashing towards her way.

She was ready for the impact of the ground to hit her but she didn't feel it. As she opened her eyes she was met with a pair of sparkling chocolate orbs starring down at her. Their little moment was cut short when they heard a sudden voice yelling "Moon!" which cause them both to collapse on the cold white fluff. A groan escaped from her throat as she regained back her balance only having a second to take a breath before she was pulled in a run.

Apparently the blonde haired stranger was a very quick runner so she was having some troubles catching up to him. She even almost fell multiples of times but his strong masculine arm had a tight grip on her wrist helping her keep balance a bit.

A sigh of relief escaped her red soft lips once they stopped at the nearest Starbucks and sliding into a booth panting for oxygen. While he was gingerly staring out the window, she took that short chance to scrutinize him carefully.

He had an extremely well built body with a perfect hue of dirty blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes with specks of gold glittering in them. He looked somewhat familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it.

He turned back around and caught her gaze a small smirk planted itself on his lips. His eyes showed no sign of mischief however which kind of surprised her. He noticed her confused expression and gave her a sheepish grin muttering an apology. She shrugged her shoulders suggesting that it was no big deal but he insisted on getting her a drink for dragging her into his hectic mess. So they both got some hot chocolate and sat together having a nice time just talking to each other about their lives.

To say he was shocked was an understatement when she told him she had never heard of him. Who could blame him? Everyone knew Austin Monica Moon. Well except for her. She was a workaholic who doesn't give time for obsessing over pop stars or having a love life herself.

A hour pasted by in a blur as they learned a lot about one another. It had only been an hour that they knew each other but to Austin it felt like he had known her since infinity and beyond.

From the moment he had met her he knew instantly that she was different; a good different. His hypothesis was correct.

She was not like other girls, the ones who always try to get attention or put on way too much make up that made them look like clowns. She was beautiful in her own way. She had on natural make up and her brown locks were slightly curled with highlights of amber dancing along her hair.

He secretly found her deadly attractive but that was another story. He was currently focusing on getting to know her and befriending her, not trying to think they'd have a future together. Between touring the world for his music career, her being a workaholic who don't give a second thought about romance, he highly doubt they would ever meet again; nevertheless get a chance to even date or anything.

He slurped up the rest of his drink until not a single drop was left and threw it away while trying to clear his thoughts. He knew shouldn't be attracted to Ally, but he was. His mind kept saying "no" but his heart didn't listen. His heart was made up on her and he couldn't turn back now.

Even if she was sitting across from him, he still felt the temptation of letting her sit on his lap as he showered her with kisses. That was the least of that though. Her lips. Oh her perfect tiny pink kissable lips. It turned him off the most. He just wanted to reach over, cupped her cheek, and crashed his lips with hers.

Not to mention, her eyes. They were sparkling so bright they made the stars jealous, and the chocolate irises made his eyes looked somewhat dull staring into hers.

For a brief second he found Ally extremely familiar. Like he had seen her before. And for that moment, he thought back to the people he've known in the past. His train of thoughts were cut short when he heard her angelic voice speaking up.

"So, why were you on the run when you um bumped info me," she asked.

"It's kind of a long story..." he trailed off which left Ally even more curious. Ally just nodded not wanting to push him to answer her question if he wasn't ready.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Halloween! :D What are you dressed up as? (I'm a witch this year and it's my first year to dress up xD don't judge) Anyone went trick or treating? Or going to go? xD anyway, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. There won't be more in a while. School really stress me out. Please review! It really means a lot to know other people's opinions about my writing. Well until next time I guess. Feel free to contact me if you'd like! Don't be shy. :) Happy a great day  night. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay With Me**

Chapter Three

"So what brings you here?" Ally asked curiously as they walk side by side out of Starbucks.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked a bit offended.

"What I mean is, what are you doing here in Paris?" she clarified. "You told me you weren't from here."

"Well I wasn't," he started. "But I was forced to move here."

She nodded even though she knew there was something more to that. She was curious, yes, but nevertheless didn't push him to spill the answers out. After all, they just met no more than an hour ago.

They continued walking, not heading anywhere in particular, just enjoying the other's company. At some point while they were walking, he had grab her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He really didn't know why he had done that.

Holding her tiny hand in his big one walking down the side road, it felt familiar, comfortable, right. It was a a weird feeling for him to be experiencing but he was. A flash of familiarity fluttered into his brain for a split second before disappearing as fast as it came. He shook his head clearing his thoughts.

"What about you?" he asked halfheartedly.

Her eyes started to wander around furiously trying to avoid his question.

He knew it wasn't a comfortable question for her so he change the subject. "Are you hungry? We can go grab dinner and we can visit the Eiffel Tower after?" he asked somewhat hopefully.

A gigantic genuine smile crept onto her lips revealing her teeth which were even more beautiful than the most precious pearls in the world. Well, that's how they look like to Austin anyway.

"Okay," she grinned so brightly at him he was almost mesmerized.

"Okay," he grinned back.

"Okay," she chuckled.

"Maybe okay will be our always," he suggested.

"What?" she asked, her eyebrow raised up to the sky.

"My friends, who are dating I might add, have this thing with 'always'. It means that they will always love each or whatever," he shrugged.

"We're not in love you know," she laughed her angelic laugh, "we just met a whole hour ago."

"Still," he said laughing as well.

"Okay," she teased.

They kept strolling side by side in a comfortable silence, holding each others' hands, feeling delightful of each other's warmth. Only when they reach a restaurant named, Illusion, once they let go of each other. Nevertheless, it only made Austin lazily draped his arm gently around her shoulders making her flustered.

"How many people?" the hostess asked.

"Two please," Austin said politely, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Follow me," the hostess said leading them to their table.

Once they got to their table, Austin, being the kind gentleman he is, pulled out the chair for her. She flushed, her cheeks tinting the hue of crimson. Once she took a seat, he scooted her chair in before sitting across from her.

She scrutinized her surroundings. It was a fancy restaurant, she noted as she was looking around. On each white table clothed tables, there were candles with two bottles of champagne along with wine glasses.

The waiter came and pour some champagne in each of our glasses. Austin picked up his glass and raised it.

"Okay?" he said.

"Okay," she replied clicking her glass with his.

She took a small sip, letting the bubbly liquid melt in her mouth before it journeys to her brain. Sweet, crisp, delicious were the words that floats around in her head.

"This is fantastic," she complimented. Austin nodded in agreement.

"Did you know," the waiter asked in his FRENCH accent, "what Dom Perignon said after inventing champagne?"

"No?" they both answered curiously.

"He called out to his fellow monks, 'Come quickly; I am tasting the stars," the waiter smiled, "Welcome to Illusion, would you like to see a menu, or would you the chef's choice?"

She looked over at Austin as he looked back at her.

"Chef's choice sounds amazing, and my dear lady here is vegetarian," Austin said.

"Not a problem," the waiter smiled politely with a small bow before he left leaving the young couple.

* * *

><p>AN: I was going to post this later but I have to make an exception of that for the celebration of Smile! :)<p> 


End file.
